preuonxishfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creation Myths
Each culture has their own creation myths that are all somewhat connected. These myths have had a great influence on the cultures and beliefs of all creatures in Onira. Nosta En' Ilya Nat' - (Birth of all things) The Nosta En' ilya Nat', or Birth of All Things is the Elvish creation myth in Onira. It started when the Elf God Val suddenly awoke in a forest. They say he wandered this forest for a hundred years thinking about a woman he would love to marry. One day, this woman showed up. Her name was Ndengina. They quickly fell in love and for thousands of years wandered the forest together talking about an entire world they would like to create together. And one day, they started to create it. They started with the animals, then the ocean, then lakes, and for millions of years they handmade each thing on this earth. During this time they were madly in love and eventually Ndengina was pregnant. It was during her pregnancy that Val told Ndengina that they should create other people to share this big world they had created together. Ndengina did not like this idea, and got very upset with Val. She was extremely jealous and wanted to have Val and their soon to be born child all to herself. But Val went to work and created Elves that looked just like them. They were even just as powerful as them, so they too could build their world as they so chose. When these new Elven people were just starting in the middle of the night, Ndengina killed them all. Well, she thought she did. One Elf woman was hiding from Ndengina and survived the onslaught. When Val awoke to see what Ndengina did he became very distraught and angry. So angry that he used his remaining power to take away her's, and create her into a puny creature compared to him. She lost her pointy ears, became shorter, and would soon die due to her much lower lifespan. Due to this traumatic transformation, when their son was born he was much shorter, hairier, and stout. Val lost all of his power in this moment. Val ended up marrying the Elf woman who had hid from Ndengina's onslaught, her name was Vanima. Their children had only a fraction of Vanima's magical power. This family eventually grew less powerful with the generations, ending up with the Elves as we know them today. It is said that the Royal Family of Vanima's bloodline can be directly traced back to Val and Vanima. It is said that Val and Vanima watch over their children to this day, along with some of their more notable children. If one of their children were to disrespect their family or powers, Vanima would cast them out and turn them into Orcs as punishment. Giliath En' I' Arvandor - (Stars of the Heavens) The Children of Val and Vanima While hundreds of thousands of Giliath are honored in the Alta Onoira Minas, there are 8 most popular Giliath worshipped by almost every Elf. They each have a dedicated statue in Alta Onoira Minas, whereas other Giliath have only symbols in the mosaic surrounding the Minas walls. However, due to the sheer number of Giliath not all of them are considered positive dieties, and there are some cults dedicated to these main Giliath and other unlisted ones. Talala Talala is the Giliath of the wind, sea, and ships. They are usually represented with some fluidity in their gender and gender expression. They are most often heavily worshipped by sailors and fishermen. They are most famous for coming to Elphira in a dream and pleading she create a fishing port for Onira. Alye' Alye' is the Giliath of love, sexuality, and family. He is characterized as a kind and gentle soul, most affectionate towards the mortal Elves. There are many stories of Alye' coming to Onira to mettle in the love affairs of the mortals. There is said to be a cult of Alye' somewhere in the Elvish forest, but that is just a rumor. Dagora Dagora is the Giliath of war. She is mostly worshipped by soldiers and war makers, and only heavily worshipped by civilian Elves during war times. She is the most skilled in battle and legend has it she can dual wield bows. Curu Curur is the Giliath of magic. He is a loner, and some consider him crazy. Legend tells of a time he turned every single Giliath into toads for fun. But, he is the most powerful wizard of all time. He is highly worhsipped by wizard and warlock Elves, especially those in Istar Minas. It is said that Curu and Istimar founded Istar Minas. Istimar Istimar is the Giliath of knowledge. She is said to know everything about Onira, to the point she can predict the future exactly. But she spends most of her time meditating and reading, therefore there are no legends or stories regarding her mettling in the affairs of mortals. It is said that Curu and Istimar founded Istar Minas. Huan Huan is the Giliath of animals and nature. One of the most revered of the Giliath, especially outside of Essalion, Huan is said to be in all natural things. This means many Elves have taken to having a pet of some kind and naming it Huan, even venerating it as if it were a god. There are many legends of Huan disguising himself as an animal to see how the Elves treat them, and punishing or rewarding them based on it. Kemen Kemen is the Giliath of soil, seeds, and cattle. She is worshipped by farmers, especially Elves in the Common Farm Land. It is legend that she herself aided in the creation of the Common Farm Land, nursing the soil back from its original state as part of The Dead Forest. Nat' Nat' is the Giliath of money. Although worshipped by merchants and bankers, many consider Nat' as a more evil Giliath. There are legends of Nat' stealing and hoarding gold from mortals, or handing out gold to poor orphans. Depends who you ask. The Truth The Truth is the Human's creation myth. It is named The Truth as a response to the Elvish creation myth. It started when the Human God Val suddenly awoke in a forest. They say he wandered this forest for a hundred years thinking about a woman he would love to marry. One day, this woman showed up. Her name was Nostale. They quickly fell in love and for thousands of years wandered the forest together talking about an entire world they would like to create together. And one day, they started to create it. They started with the animals, then the ocean, then lakes, and for millions of years they handmade each thing on this earth. During this time they were madly in love and eventually Nostale was pregnant. It was during her pregnancy that Val told Nostale that they should create an ultra powerful warrior who could kill anyone and anything. Nostale did not like this idea, and got very upset with Val. She was extremely worried and wanted to keep her family safe. But Val went to work and created Orcs. They were terrifyingly big, powerful, and angry. Nostale was scared, as the Orcs had no mercy and killed everything they could. So in the middle of the night, she killed them all. Well, she thought she did. One Orc woman was hiding from Nostale and survived the onslaught. When Val awoke to see what Nostale did he became very distraught and angry. So angry that he took away her power, and create her into a puny creature compared to him. She lost her pointy ears, became shorter, and would soon die due to her much lower lifespan. Due to this traumatic transformation, when their son was born he was much shorter, hairier, and stout. Nostale begged for mercy, and didn't want to be alone. So Val created her a campanion, and himself one. Nostale married her new companion, Urna, and the children of Nostale and Urna became the Humans as we know them today. Although the Humans do not worship the children of Nostale and Urna, they do believe that the Westcolt family can be traced directly back to Nostale and Urna.